End Game: Infinity War II
by memesforwriters
Summary: After Thanos uses his gauntlet to wipe out half of the universe, it is up to the remaining heroes to bring him n the effects of the snap be undone? Follow the story of the Avengers as they assemble one last time to face the greatest enemy they've ever faced. Through the events of the story, the heroes will learn the true sacrifices a superhero must make to save the universe.
1. Alone on Titan

**I do not own the Avengers, this is just my idea for what could happen after Infinity War. I do not know anything about what will actually be in this movie, so none of this is a spoiler. Will be posting chapters every week leading up to the movie. Let me know what you think and if you enjoy writing, follow my meme page on Instagram memesforwriters**

Titan

"This is my fault," Tony Stark said, clutching his side. The nanobots that powered his armor were able to stop the bleeding of his wound, taking the shape of stitches and a tight brace around his torso, but there was nothing on Titan that could ease his pain. Half of everyone he had ever loved was gone, and in his heart, he wished he could be amongst them. Nick Fury was right, the only thing worse than death was being one of the last survivors.

Nebula had no response. She was too busy digging through the rubble that littered the abandoned surface of Titan, the once vibrant homeworld of the Mad Titan.

"How are you not hurt?" Stark asked the cyborg daughter of Thanos. "You just watched your friends vanish into nothing."

Nebula turned to him, with a straight face. "They meant nothing to me."

"And what about your sister?" Tony asked. "Gamora, or whatever her name was. You said you cared about her before."

Nebula clenched her fist. "She was the only person in this universe I ever cared about."

"You don't seem upset."

Nebula looked away. "Thanos never taught us to mourn. He turned us into killers, heartless assassins that did as he wished. I no longer feel after all he has done to me. He's taken me apart so many times that I think I'm hardly alive. All that's left of me is a thirst to find Thanos and slit his throat."

"Your a little late," Tony said, letting Peter Parker's ashes blow through his fingers. "It's over."

"Maybe for the dead," Nebula said, lifting a boulder from the moon Thanos had thrown at them to reveal Star Lord's ship, the Milano. "I rather die trying to kill that monster than live the rest of my life knowing he lives peacefully on some farm near the edge of the universe, proud of all the destruction he's caused."

"That's suicide," Tony said.

Nebula shrugged. "You have a better idea?"

"No," Tony said, grimly looking up at the stars, "but perhaps someone on Earth does."

Nebula moved some more rubble of the starship that belonged to the Guardians of the Galaxy. "Even if this wreck could still fly, I wouldn't waste any of my time taking you to that primitive planet."

"Let me take a look," Tony said. "Maybe I can fix it."

Nebula shook her head. "Stupid human, you've never even seen a starship in your life. You can't do anything for the Milano."

"Sounds like a challenge," Tony Stark said, pushing himself up onto his feet with a slight limp. "Tell you what, if I fix this ship you come to Earth with me."

"I'll drop you off at your homeworld, but then I'll be on my way," Nebula said. "The sooner I find Thanos the better,"

"Are you really in such a hurry to die?" Stark asked, dusting off the windshield of the ship. "Some of my friends on Earth are pretty powerful. Maybe we could team up and face this together?"

Nebula just stared for a moment and continued to dig out the ship.

"Seriously, think about it," Tony said, accessing the damage. "If you face Thanos alone now, you die. Come with us and maybe, perhaps you get the chance to kill your father."

"The other man said the odds of that happening were 14,000,605 to one."

Tony shrugged. "If you go yourself, there's no chance at all."

"Why do you care about me," Nebula asked.

Stark shrugged. "I don't even know what you are. All I understand is that you know more about Thanos than anyone else we have. If we are going to beat him, we need all the help we can get.

"We?" Nebula asked, trying to find a way to say what she was thinking in the least brutal manner. "How do we even know your friends survived."

"I'm assuming half the Avengers are still alive, but you're right. There's nothing saying they weren't murdered, or erased by Thanos. I guess all we can do now is go to Earth and find out for ourselves," Tony said, willing the nanobots into the shapes of some pre-programmed tools.

After working on the ship for twenty minutes Tony said. "The thrusters and the control systems were shot, but that was nothing. I did build a pocket-sized arc reactor in a cave surrounded by terrorist after all."

"A what," Nebula asked.

"Nevermind," Tony said, shaking his head. Turning and crouching down by the ship he said, "She just needs to charge up. Be ready to leave within the hour."

Nebula took a seat on the dusty ground across from Tony. "What do we do till then."

"I don't know," Tony shrugged. "I've never done an alien before."

There was no hesitation from Nebula to pull her blaster out and point it at Tony's head.

'No sense of humor. Got it," Tony said, holding his arms up in the air. She still held up the blaster, without a sign of emotion on her face. "Relax, I was kidding. I'm engaged."

Suddenly Tony froze. "Pepper," he whispered. "What if she's gone?"

"Try not to think about it," Nebula said. "There's nothing we can do now."

Tony nodded. An hour later, he and Nebula boarded the Milano to take off on their twelve-hour flight to Earth, where Thanos had instantly snapped his fingers to erase half of all living things in the universe. The Earth they landed on would be so much different than the planet Tony had left just a day ago.


	2. A Call From Home

**Hey guys! Sorry for another short chapter, I try to stay focused on one location at a time. Also, for you guys thirsty for action, it will come. I just need to get another chapter or two done to set up the story. Please enjoy, comment any thoughts, and follow my Instagram memesforwriters for updates. Thank you!**

Carol Danvers didn't need a ship to survive in the vacuum of space, but there was something she loved about sitting in a cockpit. Perhaps it was that soaring through the galaxy in her starship was the best she could do to remind herself of her life on Earth, where she once served in the Air Force as an elite fighter pilot.

Those days were so much more simple, or at least she thought they were. There were still a lot of blank spaces in her head between the day she was born and the moment she was introduced to Kree blood in her system. All she knew for sure was at some point she was just a human girl, and now she was one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy.

There were very few abilities that Carol Danvers, or Vers as she was once named during her tenure with Starforce, did not possess. She may not have had many memories of her life on Earth, but she could never forget the skills that made her such a great pilot and spy. Her Kree blood made her resistant to aging, while also giving her durability, reflexes, and immunity to poisons that no mortal human could ever dream of. However, her most unique power was her ability to manipulate energy.

Carol often wondered what life would be like for her if she wasn't so gifted. All her powers obligated her to become a cosmic hero, fighting nonstop to prevent galactic conflicts, especially those between the Kree and the Skrulls. She loved her duties, but she also couldn't help but wonder what her life would have been like back on Earth.

Compared to the rest of the galaxy, Earth wasn't crowded with all sorts of godly entities. There were no superpowers, no complex war machines, and no alien life. The most out of the ordinary thing that happened on her Earth was the brief period in World War II were a super soldier named Steve Rogers embraced the name Captain America and took on the Nazi's, but he had disappeared just as quickly as he arrived. It had been 20 years since she last set foot on that planet, but she doubted much could change. Earth had always been ignored by other races, and as a result of nothing ever seemed to change.

It was the simplicity of the Earth that caused her to leave in the first place. Although she had once been an ally of the Kree, she learned that both they and the Skrulls had dangerous plans for the rest of the universe. Her brief return to Earth sent both Galactic armies to the nearly defenseless planet in hunt of her. In order to protect Earth, she destroyed the attacking Kree and Skrull fleets before leaving to continue her fight against them elsewhere. The only thing she left behind was a high tech pager, designed for a trusted friend, Nick Fury, to contact her if Earth was ever in great danger.

All the sudden a blinking light on the dashboard of her ship brought Carol's head back into focus. What was happening in the ship was unfamiliar to her. She quickly realized what was going on. The pager left on Earth had been activated. Right away, Carol Danvers knew something was very, very wrong.

Her presence had almost brought Earth into the center of a Galactic war just over twenty years ago. Nick Fury knew that in summoning her he also risked the Skrull and Kree armies coming with her. If that was a risk he was willing to take, the situation must have been serious. Without a second thought, Carol turned her ship and set a course for planet Earth.


	3. Ground Zero

**Thank you for reading. The story is going to begin picking up the pace in the following chapters. Let me know what you think in the reviews and follow my Instagram memesforwriters for updates.**

"Thor, what's happening?" Captain America said, kneeling beside the ashes of his old friend Bucky Barnes.

Thor walked over to him, resting his hand on his trembling shoulder. "It's all my fault. Thanos snapped his fingers before I could finish the job. Calling on the power of all six stones combined, that action erased half of all life in the universe."

Captain America pushed himself to his feet, patting Thor on the back. "You did all you could. We'll make this right, I promise you that."

"How?" Thor shouted, slamming Stormbreaker to the ground so hard that thunder roared through the Wakandan air around them. "Stark is dead, half the Avengers are gone, and even if we did have everyone Thanos still has all six of the Infinity Stones."

"We don't know about Tony," Cap responded.

Thor shook his head. "I know Stark. Thanos would not be able to march to Earth with the Time Stone without killing him first."

For a moment, Cap was silent. He let a tear fall down from his eye to his beard before finally saying "we'll find a way. For now, we need a headcount for who's left.

There would only be more tears as the remaining Avengers and Wakandan soldiers sorted through the living, the dead, and the victims of the snap. Other than Vision, who had the mind stone ripped from his head, none of the Avengers had been killed in the battle. However, the same could not be said about snap victims. Out of the brave Avengers in Wakanda, that did all they could to stop Thanos, Falcon, Scarlet Witch, and the Winter Soldier were gone. In addition, member of the Guardians of the Galaxy, Groot, had also been erased.

As hard as the loss count was hard to accept by the Avengers, it was ten times worse for the Wakandan survivors. Part of their country had been decimated by the battle, and a quarter of their army had fallen to Thanos' minions before the snap. However, it was the toll from the snap that really hit the nation hard. King T'Challa, the Black Panther, was amongst the 50% of the population that perished from the snap. The survivors were aware that they needed him now more than ever.

Knowing there was nothing left for them to do in Wakanda, the Avengers returned home with heavy hearts. Now alone on the strange planet of Earth, Rocket, or rabbit, decided to go with them, as Thor was the only person left in the universe he still knew. There he would wait, with the others, as everyone desperately tried to come up with a next move.

Back at Wakanda, there was no other choice but to continue on with everyday life. The next day, the royal families of the nation met at Warrior Falls in order to name a successor for King T'Challa. Shuri stood in the water, with a spear and shield in her hand. Oyoke stood beside her in ceremonial robes to introduce her.

"I Oyoke present to you princess Shuri, daughter of King T'Chaka and brother of King T'Challa. Victory in ritual combat comes in yield or death. If any tribe wishes to put forth a warrior, I now offer a path to the throne," Oyoke called out.

Ramonda, Shuri's mother, quickly interjected, "Wait Oyoke, I don't think that is necessary."

Oyoke held her hand out. "It is tradition, however, I trust the other tribes will not be foolish to challenge today."

Oyoke then went through all four tribes, and each one declined the opportunity to challenge princess Shuri. Looking back at Ramonda she asked, "Would any royal blood wish to challenge for the throne."

Ramonda shook her head, and Oyoke said, "Very well, I now present to you Shuri Queen of…"

"Hold on," M'Baku said, jumping down into Warrior Falls. "Look at her. She is so young, so weak."

"M'Baku, what are you doing?" Oyoke asked, holding her spear to his neck.

M'Baku turned to Ramonda. "I thought of your proposition. I am honored that you offered to name me the next Black Panther, but I must decline. Look at your daughter, the next Queen. If we are to survive she will need all the strength she can get. That is why I propose Shuri should take on the mantle of the Black Panther as well as Queen."

Ramonda smiled, "Very well. M'Baku, once again you have redeemed yourself and your people."

Oyoke nodded. "I now present to you Shuri, Queen of Wakanda and the next Black Panther." There were bittersweet cheers in the crowd of nobles around them.

Later that day, Shuri was fed the heart-shaped herb and buried so that she could visit the Ancestral Plane. When she awoke in the Ancestral Plane, where all the previous Wakandan leaders were at rest, she stumbled to her feet with desperation to find her brother T'Challa at the Ancestral Tree.

When she arrived at the tree, she found all the spirits of the leaders before her in the form of Panthers resting in its branches. One hopped down and Shuri was sure it was T'Challa. She began talking to her brother, only for the panther to transform into her father T'Chaka.

"Shuri," he said with a warm smile."It's been a long time my girl."

A tear ran down her face. "Father so much has happened. I-"

"I know. Ever since I passed I have watched over you and the rest of the nation." T'Chaka paused. "What is the matter Shuri? Don't try to analyze the science of the Ancestral Plane, you don't have to understand everything."

"No, it's not that Father," she responded. "No disrespect to you, but I was hoping to speak to T'Challa."

"And why is that?"

Shuri sighed. "Because I don't know how to be Queen. T'Challa would know what to do."

T'Chaka chuckled. "You know, I have some experience as King myself."

Shuri shrugged. "No offense father, but T'Challa was better."

"I raised the boy well," T'Chaka said. "He was born to be King."

"And what about me?"

T'Chaka smiled. "There's no question in my mind that you will do everything in your power for Wakanda."

"Thank you father, but do you actually think I could be a good Queen?" Shuri asked.

"What do you think?"

Shuri shook her head. "I am a scientist, not a Queen."

T'Chaka smiled. "Do what you think is right Shuri. Follow your instinct and you can do no wrong."

"Wait," Shuri said. "Is there no way for me to speak to T'Challa one last time."

T'Chaka shook his head. "I'm sorry Shuri. The snap may have taken T'Challa, but he has not ascended to the Ancestral Plane."

Shuri nodded. "I love you father."

T'Chaka began to back up to the tree. "Make me proud," he said, before turning back into a panther and hopping on the tree. Shuri closed her eyes. When she opened them back up she was in Wakanda again.

Later that night there was a feast in her honor, but Shuri could not eat. All she thought about was T'Challa. After a while, she told her mother she was not feeling well and escaped to her lab.

As soon as she entered an automated voice said "Hello Shuri."

"Who's there," she shouted, holding her fist up In case of an attacker. The lab had not been sealed off since the battle the day before.

"I am Jarvis. You may have met part of me under the name of Vision."

"It worked," Shuri exclaimed in shock.

"Not exactly," Jarvis said. The parts of Vision from Ultron and the Mind Stone are gone, but I am still fully operational.

Shuri scratched her head. "So what are you?"

"As mister Stark used to say, I'm Just A Rather Intelligent System. I normally help mister Stark, but he seems to be missing right now. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Shuri shrugged. "Not unless you know how to turn back time."

"I can't do that, but something tells me you can," Jarvis said.

Shuri began to scurry across the room, toying with various gadgets. "I have an idea, but it's risky."

"May I ask what you are doing?"

Shuri began to put on a suit of armor. "I was doing research a year ago and I think I found a way to manipulate time. In order to get the data I need I have to shrink down to a subatomic level."

"Something tells me you aren't coming back any time soon."

"This is the only way," Shuri said, powering up a device.

"I won't try to stop you," Jarvis said. "I used to try and stop Mr. Stark from making mistakes all the time. He never listened."

Shuri stopped. "Do you think I'm being crazy?"

"I hardly know you," Jarvis said.

Shuri sighed and plopped down onto the ground. "Everyone in Wakanda expects me to be their Queen, but that's not who I am. I'm a scientist, all I've ever known is building new tech."

"Shuri, you remind me a lot of Mr. Stark, minus the narcissistic playboy."

Shuri smiled. "He sounds like quite a character."

"He is, or was," Jarvis said. "I'm not quite sure what happened to him. I sure hope he is alright.

Shuri nodded. "If Mr. Stark were in my situation, what would he do?"

"Well, he built his first Iron Man suit in a cave surrounded by terrorists. He may not have always made the right decisions, but I can assure you that he would do anything to save himself or those he loved."

"Thank you, Jarvis," Shuri said.

"Good luck," Jarvis responded.

Without hesitation, Shuri put on the mask to her suit of armor. It was similar to the Black Panther suit, with some extra bulk. Pressing the button on her wrist she called out to Jarvis, "If my mother comes looking for me, tell her I'm on a mission to save Wakanda." A ray if energy hit her and in that instant Shuri was transported into the Quantum Realm.

"Well," Jarvis said. "That conversation with her mother's going to be uncomfortable."


	4. Deep Space

**I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you are thinking so far in the reviews. Also if you could, follow my instagram account memesforwriters for updates! Sorry for the block paragraph before, I made sure to resolve the error as soon as it was brought to my attention.**

"I assume you know how to fly this thing," Tony Stark said to Nebula, taking a seat in the cockpit.

Nebula took a seat in front of the Milano's control panel. "I do, but don't blame me if this is a rough takeoff. Debris from that moon Thanos threw down at us is probably still all over the atmosphere."

"No problem," Tony exclaimed, buckling himself in and putting his feet up. "Let's get off this dead rock."

Nebula nodded, firing up the Milano's engines. Holding the yoke of the ship tightly in her mechanical hands, she adjusted the trajectory of the Milano so that it was accelerating straight up."Hold on tight," Nebula warned, struggling to maintain control of the vehicle. Before Tony Stark could sit up straight, the entire ship rocked violently. "Crap," Nebula shouted.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked, holding onto his seat as best he could. Alarms sounded from the blinking red control panel of the ship.

"This is the worst field of debris I've ever tried to navigate. We already took heavy damage to the left engine."

Tony looked out through the windshield as the alarms grew louder within the cockpit. The area in front of the ship was surrounded by large asteroids that once composed Titans moon. The asteroids were active, smashing into each other and crumbling into even more dangerous space rocks. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. Tony tried to fight a sudden wave of panic before it overwhelmed his body. "Can we turn back?" he asked taking a deep breath. There was no clear path back down to the surface.

"I'm not sure," Nebula said frantically, still flying the starship upwards as it rattled back and forth in the sky. "Even if we can, with the damage we've already faced I'm not sure we'll be able to get the Milano back off the ground again."

Tony shook his head as another space rock bashed the side of the Milano. He shouted over the alarms, "I can fix the ship again. If we land, how long until this clears up."

Nebula shrugged, jerking the ship to the left to dodge another asteroid. "I've never seen a disaster like this. You're the scientist, but I would guess it could take years before an exit from Titan would be safe."

"Years," Tony repeated, throwing his head back. Nebula yanked on the throttle to stop the ship and muted the alarms as it floated high in the Titan atmosphere. "I could also try to fly us out, but the odds of survival are slim to none," Nebula said.

Tony exhaled. After a moment of thought, he said: "I say you try it."

As the ship hovered in place another asteroid collided with the windshield, leaving a scratch. Nebula nodded, gripping the throttle as she analyzed the scene of violent space rocks in front of her. Tightening her grasp she looked to Tony and said, "You may want to close your eyes for this."

Tony nodded and did what she said. "It's been nice knowing you… blue alien cyborg," he exclaimed as the ship accelerated towards the asteroids st full speed. "It's Nebula," he heard her say as the trauma from another collision caused him to pass out.

A day later, Tony woke up in the cockpit to see Nebula slouched in her seat. "We survived?" he asked, looking down at his body to check for injuries. "For now," Nebula responded, looking out into the stars through the windshield. "The ship's totaled. We took an extreme amount of damage. To be honest, I don't even know how we made it out alive."

Tony scratched his head. "Is there some sort of space rescue team we can call?"

"Sure, but I doubt they will come," Nebula pointed out.

"And why is that," Tony asked, inspecting the stab wound Thanos had inflicted on his stomach.

"Thanos just erased half the galaxy. On his quest for the Power Stone, he obliterated the entire planet of Xandar. There are probably millions of ships calling for rescue at this very moment. By the time anyone comes to rescue us in this tiny star cruiser, we would have run out of Oxygen months ago."

Tony unbuckled his seatbelt. "So what now?" he asked. Nebula sighed. "No matter how good of a mechanic you are, there's nothing you can do. For now, you have the air on the Milano, the scraps of food in the cargo hold, and a week's water supply. When that runs out you die."

"Just me?"; Tony Stark asked.

Nebula nodded, accessing an outlet on one of her head's mechanical plates. "In a few minutes, I'm going to plug my self in and enter hibernation mode. It's one of the few plus sides of this body of mine. I'll survive feeding on low amounts of electricity until the ship dies."

"Nice of you to keep me company," Stark commented.

"Don't complain," Nebula said plugging a wire into her head. "By going into hibernation mode I'm saving you another three days at least."

A few minutes later, Nebula had entered hibernation mode, leaving Stark alone in the decimated spacecraft. Being Tony Stark, he did all he could to repair the Milano. He was able to fix 72 of 156 broken systems in the ship, but in reality, all that did was waste his energy. Tony Stark was stranded, alone, in space with a rapidly depleting supply of food, water, and oxygen. After desperately plotting ways out of his situation, Tony finally gave up a week later when his food was gone and all he had left was enough water for another day and a half.

It became clear to him that this was not like his first encounter with space back at the Battle of New York, where he had flung a nuke at Thanos' headship. This time with no portal back home. After days of denial, Tony Stark had realized that after all he had lived through he would likely die lightyears away from the planet he had spent years of his life trying to defend.

It was tough for Tony to accept his fate on his own. Dr. Strange had given the Time Stone to spare his life from the Mad Titan. If he died stranded in space, that would make that trade a total waste. If the purpose of that trade was for him to defeat Thanos, his death would mark the permanent end to half the universe. However, Tony tried not to think too hard on it. Perhaps Strange's move was just that Thanos needed the stone at that moment for an Avenger victory. All Stark knew for sure was that only time had the answers, and there was a good chance he would not live long enough to get them.

With a heavy heart, he took the remaining nano-bots from his suit that were not being used to treat his wound and created parts of the Iron Man mask. Using the long-distance message capabilities he began sending messages out to deep space, with the sad knowledge that nobody on Earth would ever be able to see them. The recipients included some Avengers, Happy, and most frequently Pepper. In all of them, he said all that he wished he could and then said goodbye, more as a way to make peace for himself than anything else.

A day after he recorded his last message to Pepper, Tony was too weak to stand. The water was all gone and the air was growing thin within the cockpit. Lying down against the back with his helmet in his hand he looked out into the stars. With a soft cough, he commanded the mask, "Display an image of Miss Potts." He hoped to hear the comforting voice of Friday, his latest AI assistant, but he was too far from Earth to connect to her. Instead, the image of his fiance displayed in a hologram in front of him. He looked at it closely and smiled, and his eyes began to close. Everything around Tony became cold. He didn't know if the temperature was a result of the ship was entering low power mode or if it was a symptom of his near-death state.

He had closed his eyes for the last time when the Milano shook around him. He forced himself to look up one last time and saw a bright shining light emitting out the windshield. He could only think of two explanations. The first was he was in fact dead. The second was that some ship from someplace had come to his aid.


End file.
